Politics of Istalia
Politics of the Istalian Empire is conducted through a constitutional representative parliamentary monarchy with a multi-party system. For most part of its history the Country has been a secular and democratic republic based on the rules of law and on a rigid Constitution which provides the separation of the three Powers of the State. A part the form of Government, the Istalian Empire adopted the same foundamental constitutional and legal framework. However, the Country experiencing also several monarchical periods, all of them establishing Quanzarian revival forms of Government which, also if with different feautures and organizations, enforced heavy limitations to the Istalian ethnicity and culture. This page indeed deals with only the politics of the current Istalian Empire with some info about the previous republican regimes. Currently, since 4571, the Istalian Empire is organized into an unitary constitutional parliamentary monarchy with the Emperor of the Istalians as symbolic head of state with a constitutional and institutional guardian role. The Executive power is vested in the Prime Minister Imperial Secretary of State (Istalian: Primo Ministro Segretario di Stato Imperiale) who led the istalian government presiding, directing and overseeing the works of the Council of Ministers. The Council of Ministers-member are nominated by the Prime Minister and formally appointed by the Emperor. The Prime Minister is chosen among the members of the legislature who can count on a majority, usually the leader of the largest party or of a coalition of parties. The Prime Minister and the cabinet must present themself before the the national legislature for a mandatory vote of confidence. The Legislative power is vested primary into a unicameral parliament called the National Assembly of the Istalian Empire, and secondarily on the Government, which can introduce bills in the form of government proposal of law, government decree and Imperial decree (called in istalian Decreti di Legge or D.d.l.. and Decreti Imperiali). The Judiciary, independent of the executive and the legislative branches, is vested in the two bodies: the Supreme Tribunal of Cassation (Istalian: Tribunale Supremo di Cassazione) and the Supreme Court (Istalian: Corte Suprema); alongside these institutions there other last istance courts for specific juridical fiedls and other constitutional entities which assures the indipendency of the Judiciary. =Constitution and Constitutional Laws= The Imperial Constitution of Istalia is the founding law of the Istalian Empire since its adoption in September 4571 and as mentioned it delineates the framework of an unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy. The constitution structures the institutional order, outiligning the prerogatives and the relations between the powers of the State. It also provides rules about the Imperial Family and the Imperial succession, the Court-related bodies and dignitaries. The Constitution during the years was amended several times while other constitutional laws have been introduced to delineate in detail specific institutional matters. =The Government= The Emperor The Emperor of the Istalians, is an hereditary and symbolic Head of State. As Emperor of the Istalian Empire he represents the Nation, guarantees its independence, the respect of the International Treaties and see to it that the Constitution is observed. The Emperor has effective power of action only as protector and guarantor of the constitution, the institutional order and the democratic istalian regime. The Executive As said the Istalian Empire adopt a representative parliamentary system. The executive power is vested in the Prime Minister Imperial Secretary of State of the Istalian Empire who retains the executive power and it is the Head of Government, presiding over the Council of Ministers. He shall direct and coordinate the actions of the Government and shall determine and conduct the policy of the Nation. The Prime Minister is formally appointed by the Emperor but he is nominated and elected by the National Assembly. The position of prime minister is allocated to the member of Parliament who can obtain the confidence of a majority into the legistlature, usually the current leader of the largest political party or, more effectively, through a coalition of parties. The prime minister nominates the cabinet and then present itself to the National Assembly for the vote of confidence. The Legislature The Legislature of Istalia is organized as an unicameral parliament called National Assembly of the Istalian Empire. It is the only government body which can approve the laws and recognize its confidence to the Government's cabinet; it can also propose and vote both a costructive and destructive vote of no-confidence against single Ministers as well as the whole Government. The Assembly is elected with a proportional system based on 5 costituencies coinciding with the 5 Regions of Istalia. The electoral system, however, is affected by an electoral law called "Honoris", adopted under the Fourth Republic but maintained also under the Fifth Republic and the Empire, which allows and promotes the formation of pre-electoral coalition for the parties, a system which introduces majoritarian tendencies and a strong coalition responsibility which forces to a greater stability, however the formation of coalitions is not mandatory and in this case the formation of a majority follow the logic of post-electoral deals. The Judiciary The Constitution of Istalia states that Justice is administered in the name of the Emperor as guarantor of the democratic constitution and order and that judges are subject only to the law. So the judiciary is a branch that is completely autonomous and independent of all other branches of power, even though the Minister of Justice is responsible for the organization and functioning of those services involved with justice and has the power to originate disciplinary actions against judges, which are then autonomously administered by the High Council of the Judiciary, presided over by the Imperial Cancellor in the name of the Emperor. The administration of the Justice is articolated in three systems of courts: one for the ordinary and criminal justice, with regional and national courts, one for the constitutional justice and one for the administrative justice. The highest bodies of the Judiciary in Istalia are the Supreme Tribunal of Cassation (istalian: Tribunale Supremo di Cassazione), which is the highest court of last resort for most disputes for both criminal and civil appeal cases, the Supreme Court (istalian: Corte Suprema), which has a duty of judicial review of the laws and can strike down legislation as being in conflict with the Constitution, and the Council of State, which is the supreme courts for the administrative justice but also a legal-administrative consultative body that ensures the legality of public administration in Istalia. =Political Parties= Istalia for most part of the its history presented a multi-party political landscape in which the parties have been mostly divided on the economic and civil rights matters with great space for the religious one while very few political players questioned the essential democratic form of the State, a behavior which allowed the developement of a democratic and plural dialectic and of a political landscape which contributed to the traditional and lasting stability of the Country whose previous Fourth Republic lasted since 3365 to 4546, and the same plurality political landscape has been adopted also under the Fifth Republic and the current Empire, although principles of defensive democracy's philosophy has been adopted (with special law limiting the action and the existence of anti-democratic political movements and parties). Another features which contributed to the stability of the istalian politics has been also the tendency by part of the parties, during relative long periods, to form ideological and programmatic coalitions with the other parties with which support common candidates to the Presidency of the Republic or, in the past, to the Presidency of the Council, assuring in this way stable majorities into the Parliament for the Governments so to propose and enforce common political programs and policies. The coalitions too, like the parties, has almost always been divided mainly on the basis of economic and personal freedom policies which pushed often for a polarization on the classical left-right axe. The right-wing parties usually have expressed conservative-nationalist and liberal-capitalistic coalitions while the left-wing parties progressive and socialdemocratic coalitions. The traditional fragmentation of the istalian political stage often has forced the creation of coalitions formed by numerous parties of which the most moderate have always mitigate the more extremist programs and projects granting, as said, stability and continuity. The most recent organized coalitions which competed between them to led the Country were the Alliance of Progressives for Istalia and the Union of Liberals, the former a progressive and leftist coalition, the second conservative and economically liberal. Since the end of the 42nd century, however, the Istalian political forces didn't established anymore large and lasting coalition and often the at the time Head of State were forced to post-electoral long consultations. =Institutional History= The system of government adopted in Istalia during the centuries of its existence is changed several time to face and adpat to the mutable social and political condition of the country, but the records of this changements often deseappeared or have been damaged due to the time but also to the human activities. In fact, a part of brief info, the history of the Republics before the third and last Quanzarian restoration are few and very fragmented compared to the historical knowledge on the fourth republic. The historians and constitutionalists of Istalia, however, was able to collect sufficent info to delineate the following institutional evolution of the Istalian nation. A part the dramatic changement during the three monarchic periods carried out by Quanzarian restorationist forces, the first Republic experienced just only one important institutional changement when in the second half of its existence for less than twenty years was experimented a Presidential form of Government which however didn't offered the expected results and was quickly abandoned. The second and third Republics too experienced few changement, with only two reforms eachone which alternated between the Head of Government elected, or chosen, by the Legislature or appointed by the Head of the State. Tendencially the istalian forces always tried to respect the practice and laws adopted during the first Republic The fourth Republic, instead, was the one which experienced the more number of reforms which transformed several time the Republic from a Parliamentary system to a Presidential or a Semi-presidential system, especially during the 37th and the 39th century when the Republic experienced also such Constitutional reforms between an election and another. Since 4133 to 4546 the Fourth Republic was organized under a successfull semi-presidential system which lasted until the fall of the Republic, more than 400 years after its establishment. The current monarchical regime is a representative parliamentary monarchy with a powerfull Prime Minister expression of the national legislature and the head of state as symbolic role with effective power only for the defence of the democratic and imperial order and institutions. Category:Politics of Istalia Category:Istalia